


Damn Brat, I'll Sue

by TedOrAlive2



Category: Persona 5
Genre: No Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedOrAlive2/pseuds/TedOrAlive2
Summary: A poem recounting the events of Persona 5. No Royal spoilers.
Kudos: 2





	Damn Brat, I'll Sue

Roses are red, violets are blue,  
Masayoshi Shido says "Damn brat, I'll sue!"

And just like that, Ren's past is checkered.  
He's sent off to Shujin with a criminal record.

You might think it's bad luck, the very worst in the nation,  
But Igor's in charge of his rehabilitation.

In the Velvet Room he sits and says trouble is brewin'.  
If this Trickster fails then the world falls to ruin.

But when Coach Kamoshida gets on Ren's last nerve,  
He takes off the mask to take down this perv.

Shadows confront him at every angle,  
So he'll call his Persona when you hit triangle.

Ann's costume is red, Yusuke's hair is blue,  
When there's hearts that need changing, the Phantom Thieves come through.

Five epic Palaces did Atlus arrange,  
And when the calling card's sent then you know Life Will Change.

But on the sixth Palace it seems something's gone wrong,  
And just when we're getting lyrics to this song.

Coming out of Sae's Palace, Ren's caught by the cops,  
And to interrogate him, Sae pulls out all the stops.

So he tells her his story with twists like a twister,  
But maybe don't mention you're dating her sister.

But he shares the events in a tone nonchalant,  
And when he's finished, Sae's his confidant.

The Black Mask's skills are good, but his morals are bad.  
He's using cognition for revenge on his dad.

And though he's willing to do whatever it takes,  
Akechi's undone by his love of pancakes.

Ren comes out of the battle completely unhurt,  
And beats Shido while jamming to Rivers in the Desert.

Even with Shido's heart changed, it's right back to business,  
The Phantom Thieves aren't done until Satan saves Christmas.

Violets are blue, roses are red,  
You must be tired, let's go to bed.


End file.
